


Best Laid Plans: A Bruce and Natasha Valentine Short

by DrRJSB



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrRJSB/pseuds/DrRJSB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small one-shot Bruce and Natasha piece of fan fiction for Valentine's Day. </p><p>Sometimes Plan A just doesn’t work out, so you’re left with Plan B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans: A Bruce and Natasha Valentine Short

After dinner, they both cleared the table and their hands touched as they set the dishes in the sink. “This isn’t so bad,” Natasha said and stepped closer into Bruce’s space. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. For some reason, no one smelled as good to her as he did. Bruce’s warm arms encircled her, pulling her close.

“I love you,” Bruce whispered as he stroked her face. “I’m sorry the reservations had to be dropped, but having you all to myself is pretty nice.” He leaned back a bit so he wasn’t yelling in her ear, “Friday,” he called to the tower’s OS, “pull up ‘Beatles Mix’ please.”

“Done, Dr. Banner.”

“Hey, Jude” played softly throughout the apartment. She knew it was one of his favorites. Bruce slipped his left hand to the small of her back, took her left hand in his right hand, and began to sway her gently with the music there in the kitchen. “We were made for each other, Natasha,” he said earnestly and touched his forehead to hers.

Natasha snuggled in close as he circled them around the kitchen, “We’re two of a kind, Doc. I’m just thankful we’ve found each other.”

“Every day,” he said, “that’s the first thought in my head when I wake up.” As the tempo of the music picked up, he led her in a tighter spiral before shifting both hands to her middle and lifting her off her feet. Natasha went with it and wrapped her legs around his waist and encircled his neck with her arms. Bruce moved his hands lower to support her weight, grasping her thighs and gluts as he grinned and rubbed his face into her chest. She laughed and ran her hands through his thick curls, kissing his face as he kissed her throat and then planted a line along her collar bone. Dessert could wait. He carried Natasha through the living room and into the bedroom. Going out was nice, but sometimes staying in on Valentine’s Day was better.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Autumn_froste for the Beta Read.
> 
> If you like this, check out "Grandmothers, Luck, and Honey Cake." If you are looking for something more "mature," try my much, much longer work, "Special Needs: A Bruce and Natasha FanFic."
> 
> Comments and conversation are always welcome!
> 
> The art that goes with this is on the Brutasha Nation page on Facebook:  
> https://www.facebook.com/Brutasha1/photos/a.1467864693504436.1073741829.1467661940191378/1574274152863489/?type=3&theater


End file.
